This invention relates generally to pick-up trucks, and more particularly to a decorative edge molding for the truck box to serve as a protective member and also to facilitate cargo tie-down and covering.
Modern pick-up trucks, particularly of the so-called "fleet" side body design, have a generally rounded and inwardly turned upper edge of the truck box. The appearance of it is guickly marred where the user drags cargo over the side rather than opening the tailgate to load and unload it. Also, there is rarely a very convenient means for fasteninq down cargo. In addition to the foregoing developments, the use of plastic liners for protection of the truck bed is becoming more general. Many of them have been very satisfactory for the intended purpose, but are sometimes seen to be wavy or irregular along the top edge. They, too, become damaged when cargo is dragged over the top edge of them as it is loaded or unloaded. The present invention is directed to an improvement of the foregoing conditions.